Discoveries in a Supply Closet
by SarahsSupplyCloset
Summary: Sometimes the most boring things lead to truly wonderful, exciting discoveries. Like, for instance, what a supply closet can be used for besides just supplies. Post-Honeymooners. Canon. Charah. Rated-M.


Author's Note: Still working on "Spy Bliss" but I thought it was time to finally do a one shot again, thanks to a few nice PMs I've gotten from nice people asking me to write more one shots.

Once again, if detailed description in sex scenes isn't your thing, this story won't appeal to you probably.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck or its characters. I don't own the supply closet. Not even Sarah's Supply Closet, sadly.

* * *

As Sarah Walker slipped out of her Porsche and shut the door behind her, she took a moment to muse on how good it had felt to get a full nine hours of sleep for once. She had gotten up, gone for a shorter jog than usual, did some core, showered, ate her breakfast, and put a little extra effort into getting dressed for the day.

There wasn't any particular reason for the extra effort.

Except that she'd had the time and maybe felt like she owed it to herself. Working hard on getting just the right amount of makeup, wearing a pearl-colored button-up blouse with her new black pencil skirt she'd bought on a whim the other day. She fixed her hair with flirty curls and pulled some of it back out of her face, leaving a little fringe to sweep to the side over her forehead.

She just felt…fantastic.

Last night's mission had been a success, and Chuck's computer savvy had a lot to do with it. She had an extra skip in her step as she remembered Beckman's "Good work, Chuck" and the look on Chuck's face. Like he was incredibly pleased and proud but doing his best to be professional. Trying not to embarrass himself in front of the general. Just a serious nod of his head and a "Thank you, General".

And when she'd signed off, he'd turned to her and Casey with his hands out, a massive grin on his face, chuckling breathlessly. "Did you hear that? You guys, we're the best team. _The best team_!" And he continued rambling, earning an annoyed curl of the lip from Casey and a "Don't get a big head, Bartowski. You did your job."

Casey wasn't fooling anyone, however. He was just as proud of Chuck as the rest of them were.

She drove Chuck home late last night, left him since he had an early shift at the Buy More, and went right back to her place to sleep. And she continued to sleep throughout the night and well into the morning.

Sarah slipped into the secret chamber where the entrance to Castle was, scanning to open the door and entering their home base with her usual professionalism.

"Oh, come _onnn_, Casey! You have to admit! It was a stroke of genius!"

Chuck stood at the entrance to the conference room, leaning against the frame and wearing his Nerd Herd uniform. Casey was growling as he walked out passed him. "Yeah, well…wish you'd let me in on it is all. Then I wouldn't have to sell tents and thermoses all day."

"What's all this?" Sarah asked as she gracefully walked down the stairs in her black pumps as though they were comfortable sneakers instead of three inch heels.

Chuck's eyes lifted to her and he stayed quiet, his arms dropping to his sides. She turned to face Casey as she reached the bottom of the stairs, pausing with her hand still on the railing.

"Bartowski got himself relieved of nerd duty."

"I'm not sure it's possible for him to be relieved of nerd duty," she teased, eyeing Chuck a little coyly as a slow smile grew on his lips.

"I like you," he said quietly.

Casey snorted. "Good point. Although, I'd've liked that better if he didn't take it as a compliment."

Sarah smirked. "What'd you do to get sent home?" she asked her boyfriend.

He had that look on his face, like he was proud of himself, a similar look to the one he'd worn last night as they debriefed with Beckman, except this one was different. He looked a little more mischievous now. Aware of his own cleverness. As though he'd just gotten away with something bad.

And she was willing to admit, it did something to her.

"I kept sneezing on Lester. And he freaked out, said I had bird flu, and wouldn't shut up until Big Mike ordered me to go home." He crossed his arms and shrugged jauntily. She noticed his eyes slowly drift down from her face to take in her long legs, bare from just above the knee down. Good to know her outfit choice hadn't gone unnoticed.

Sarah was thoroughly enjoying the way he was looking at her this morning. There was a tinge of awe, because he was Chuck Bartowski, and she wasn't sure he was capable of looking at her in a way that didn't let her know just how beautiful he thought she was. But this morning there was more. There was appreciation, and a deeper knowledge of something that probably wasn't appropriate for her to discuss out loud. It was making her want to undo another button on her blouse, as warm as he was making her feel at the moment.

"And the moron didn't let me in on it. If I started sneezing after that, I'd get pinned for a faker."

"Oh, stop, Casey. You know you love selling desk fans and pencil sharpeners."

Sarah giggled and Casey growled over his shoulder at Chuck's quip.

"Just didn't feel like working today?" she asked, receiving a quiet smile and a shrug as her nerd pushed away from where he leaned and took a step closer.

They had only been really together for a few weeks, and so much had changed even though a lot stayed just as it was before.

The smallest things meant so much to her now.

From sneaking into Chuck's bedroom late at night so as not to disturb Morgan, to sleeping over at least five of the seven days of the week. And then there was waking up in the arms of a man she loved more than life itself. Seeing him during the day and not having to hold back, kissing him for real and not just to protect their cover. Holding Chuck's hand in front of anyone and everyone. Not having to worry if the way she smiled at him showed just how deep her feelings for him were.

"Naaah, I'd rather be here."

"Ummm, doing paperwork? Like me?" She tilted her head and gave him a doubtful look.

"Doing paperwork _with_ you," he corrected, raising a finger up by his face.

"Ugh. I'd rather sell pencil sharpeners," Casey said, making a grossed out face at the couple as they neared one another in front him.

"Glad we're all capable of being adults here," Sarah chirped, not taking her eyes away from Chuck's slow flirtatious smile.

"Hey, you two are the ones putting on the Lovesick Teenagers Show for everybody and their mom to see." Casey pointed at them both and went into the conference room, grabbing the stack of folders and waving them in Chuck and Sarah's direction. "And since neither of you got anythin' better to do today, this is all yours. I've got paperclips to hustle."

"Fine by me," Chuck said with a shrug, and Sarah sent him a wide-eyed look. He really had no idea what he was getting them both into. This wasn't just the paperwork for last night's case. There were reviews, and he had quite a few things he would probably have to flash on. It wasn't going to be a walk in the park like he was probably assuming.

Although, she'd walked into Castle this morning assuming she'd be alone all day doing paperwork. Instead, she'd have Chuck for company. And a day that had started out pretty good was suddenly that much better.

"We can get lunch," he added, and she smiled happily.

"Sounds good."

Casey actually looked a little pitiful at that.

"We'll bring you somethin', Casey," Chuck offered, and it was a typical Chuck Bartowski gesture of kindness. Before everything that happened in Paris, Sarah'd been heartwarmed by Chuck's little moments of sincerity, thoughtfulness, sweetness, and kindness. But lately, in the last few weeks since returning home from that fateful trip, it made her feel like a small fire was being kindled right behind her belly button.

Looking a little more pleased at the prospect of having them bring him lunch, Casey grunted with a shrug. "Thanks."

At the same time, she thought maybe Casey was a little disappointed he wouldn't be here doing paperwork instead of working upstairs in the Buy More. She had to work hard to keep from smirking at him, because she lived for these moments when he was a big teddy bear trying to hide it under a facade of grumpiness.

He probably just needed more incentive to go back to work, and she didn't succeed this time at hiding the smirk as she got an idea.

"Well, we better get down to it, then," she said with a sigh, strolling past Chuck and catching his tie between her fingers as she did, prompting him follow her close by. She didn't have to see it to know he had a dopey smile on his face.

Casey dropped the files onto the table and snarkily gestured at them, as though attempting to rub their noses in the fact that it was work they had to do and he didn't. Sarah just shook her head with an amused huff and stopped at the table to open the file on top and peer down at it. Mission reports were a necessary evil in this business, but at least she was used to it.

Chuck was at her back then, pressed close, and she could feel the heat from his body as he leaned in and gently graced her ear with his lips. "You look beautiful this morning," he said under his breath, and she knew she was blushing. She couldn't count even a fraction of the times she'd heard a man call her beautiful in the past. But she remembered every last time Chuck had said it to her in the last three years. It just meant so much coming from him. And he was so sincere.

"Ugh. I'm outta here," Casey snapped, apparently having heard Chuck's sweet compliment. Chuck had played along with her idea without even realizing he was doing it. And she felt like they were probably a match made in heaven in that way.

"But Casey, what's wrong?" Chuck called out in faux distress as the man stomped out of the conference room, up the steps and out of Castle.

Sarah let loose a bubbly giggle and leaned back into Chuck's chest. "Well played, Bartowski."

"Huh?" His arms wrapped around her then. "Oh! I actually didn't mean for him to hear that, honestly."

"I know you didn't. But well played anyways." She paused and turned in his arms. "Also. Thank you." And Sarah leaned up on her tip toes to kiss his chin. He'd shaved this morning apparently, since his face was so smooth and smelled like his shaving cream. She loved it when he'd just shaved.

Then again, she'd loved the feeling of his stubbly face on her skin while they were in the train a few weeks ago, when he'd opted not to waste his time shaving in the few days they'd spent in that compartment. She thought maybe Chuck Bartowski could do no wrong these days where she was concerned. And she was fine with that. Even if others might say they were still in a "honeymoon phase", which she figured implied there was a time in the future when things between them would thaw, would be less invigorating, less passionate, less heated.

And frankly, she couldn't see that happening anytime soon. Not with the way he was looking at her in this moment.

"What do you say we take one folder at a time? I'll get the top one. I've written thousands of reports over the years and can pound one of these out super fast," she said, deciding that it would be best if they started sooner rather than later.

She was also well aware of the cameras in certain parts of Castle, the conference room included. And it wouldn't do to give their bosses an example of the singular bond she and Chuck had formed over the years.

It wasn't that their romance was a secret. And she was so glad and appreciative of that. It made everything that much nicer, and definitely way easier. But she just didn't relish giving them all reasons to think she and Chuck couldn't handle this. That they'd become less professional if they worked together _and_ dated each other at the same time.

"Sounds like a plan," he said.

And they got down to business soon thereafter, sitting next to one another at the table, bent over their busy work.

An hour or so passed in silence as they both got a little lost in what they were doing, until Sarah peeked over at Chuck and saw how diligently he was working. He was fast, and while it wasn't the most difficult task to fill out the reams of paperwork that came out of completing a mission, it was usually so time-consuming and boring. He was taking a huge chunk out of her workload by being here and doing this.

"Hey," she said quietly, bumping him with her elbow to get his attention.

"Hm?" He finished writing something and looked up at her, giving her his full attention. As he always did, even when he was in the middle of some level in some video game.

"You should sneeze on Lester more often."

He chuckled and made a face, tilting his head thoughtfully. "Nah, next time I think I'll just punch him. Right on the top of his head." He brought his fist around and playfully pushed it down on top of her head. "Bam. Just like that."

"The _top _of his head?" she giggled.

"I don't know. I feel like that's kind of a weak spot. Might jostle his brain a little and then he'd be…different. Better."

That made her laugh. "That's so mean."

"A necessary evil."

His wink made her squirm a little in her seat. And she unconsciously rolled her chair a little closer to his. "I just mean that this is nice. For a change. Just us down here. Alone. Working together. I like it."

"Well it's not as cramped as a stakeout, but I like stakeouts a little more than paperwork. I have my tunes, my snacks, my lady," he finished, smoldering a little at her. "Oh, and uh…no cameras."

Suddenly his goofy smolder was 100 times more effective.

"Good point," she answered quietly, leaning her elbow on the table and propping her cheek on her palm. Because she really really _really _liked where this conversation was going, she decided it was best to go back to concentrating on the report for last night's mission.

It was another few minutes before she felt something brush her leg. She stopped writing but didn't look up, instead pursing her lips and twisting them to the side. Chuck's leg was pressed against hers, and he was absolutely doing it on purpose, even as he continued working.

She cleared her throat daintily, before slowly turning her head to stare at him. Oh, he was too good. That innocent look on his face, like he wasn't being mischievous, like he didn't notice her staring at him. "Chuck?"

"Yeah?" He looked up at her, that innocent look still on his handsome face.

"What's this?"

His brow furrowed in confusion. "Hm? What's what?"

She pursed her lips again, amused by his antics. Then she ever-so-slowly rubbed her leg against his, even slipping her foot out of her shoe to drag her toes up under his pant leg to rub against his bare skin. He jolted but tried to play it off, even as she watched his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed. "This," she answered softly.

"Well you are obviously trying to play footsie with me."

Sarah's jaw dropped and she let out a huff of surprised amusement. "_I _am?"

"Yep."

She slid her foot back into her shoe and gave him a little kick to his shin. He yelped and rolled his chair back a little, wincing and rubbing his leg as he frowned at her. "That was uncalled for!"

"It was called for. Trust me." And even though she knew she hadn't hurt him and he was just teasing her, she felt a little bad, so she reached over and grabbed the arm of his chair, pulling him close again. "But I'm sorry." She leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"Uh huh. Sure." His leg was pressed against hers again and she felt that stir of desire in her lower belly. It was subtle at first, but when his hand landed on her thigh under the table, out of sight of the camera in the upper corner of the room, that delicious tingle was suddenly more like a relentless throbbing.

"Chuck, what are you doing?"

"Pretty sure I'm attempting to seduce you, and failing miserably…?"

"You are _not_ failing, which is kind of the problem." She gave him a long look, raising her eyebrows.

"It's a problem?" His fingers slid down her thigh to her knee, and then he was slowly moving her skirt out of his way, sliding his hand along her bare thigh.

She breathed in through her nose and bit her lip. "Cameras."

"Under the table?!" He made a show of ducking down to look and she giggled, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him back up.

But that meant they were even closer and his hand was still wandering dangerously high."What about an early lunch? We can take your Porsche…to some…undisclosed…private location."

Sarah swallowed the lump in her throat, her heart beating so fast she thought maybe she would have some sort of attack. Was he actually suggesting what she thought he was suggesting? Because it sounded like he was suggesting they drive the Porsche to some abandoned lot to consummate the intense heat that had suddenly made its presence known around them, between them. It was less of a sizzle and more of a volcanic eruption by the time Sarah got an idea.

It was crazy, maybe.

But it would work.

And, frankly, she didn't want to wait to climb into the car, drive somewhere to find some "undisclosed, private location"...She wanted him now.

Grabbing him and throwing him down to the ground right here wasn't an option. Though she was suddenly realizing that it had been three days since the last time they'd had sex. How the hell had that happened?

That was ending today. Now.

"That might work," she said. "But, um…first I have to get something out of the supply closet. It's kinda high up on the shelf. And you're so tall. I'm gonna need you." Her hand slid from his knee, up his thigh, and settled directly on his crotch. She gave him a quick squeeze and he jumped, giving her a wide-eyed look in return.

She tried not to go absolutely crazy as she stood up from the table and fixed her hand down her skirt, still feeling the heat from his fingers on her thigh. But it was tough going, considering Chuck's shock immediately melted into absolute understanding of what she meant…then there was the flash of desire, absolute lust.

Sarah swept past him, biting her lower lip as she walked on shaky legs out of the conference room and down the hallway. His eyes were on her. She could feel them and it was making her half-insane. She heard Chuck closing in behind her, until he was right next to her. He was looking over his shoulder, seemingly a little panicked, the adorable goof. Like someone would pop out of a room and say, "Hey! No sex in Castle, you two!"

Nobody was here. Casey was in the middle of his shift. It was just them. And once they got out of the eye of the cameras, they were in the clear.

They reached the supply closet and she pushedthe door open, grabbing his forearm and dragging him in after her. He looked over his shoulder one more time as she flicked on the fluorescent light.

But once the door was shut again and locked behind them, his entire attitude changed. The nervousness she felt from him while they moved through Castles hallway dissipated. And that look that had been on his face when she got up from the table was back in full force.

Chuck grabbed her by her hips, swinging her around until her back was against the door, his body pinning her to it as he kissed her passionately.

Sarah whimpered and hurriedly pushed her fingers through his dark curls, holding on tightly and lifting her leg to feel his strength against her inner thigh.

She had his tie in her fist then and when he thrusted his hips against hers, she tugged a little harder than she'd meant to. He choked into her kiss and she pulled back, letting go of the tie and cupping his face in apology, even as she laughed. "Sorry," she breathed, smiling at him as he chuckled.

"I'm not complaining," he murmured in a deep voice that sent chills through her.

She reached up to loosen his tie for him, just in case, and started unbuckling his belt. She was already fast at undressing before she and Chuck started sleeping together. It was part of the job. Quick outfit changes, getting out of and into disguises. But since their first time in that Parisian bed, when Chuck had been wearing way more clothes than she'd woken up in, Sarah had taken his clothes off countless times. And she'd gotten really, _really_ fantastic at it. If she did say so herself.

Once Sarah had his belt unbuckled and was working on his button and zipper, Chuck blocked her view by ducking in to kiss down her throat to her collarbone. He tugged her blouse out of her skirt and unbuttoned it from top to bottom, dragging his lips and tongue over her skin as it was revealed.

She sucked in her breath through her teeth and blindly undid the front of his pants. Sarah heard the quick, soft sound of his zipper and she pushed her hand into his pants to cup him over his boxers.

"Sss—Ohhh," he sighed, his breath hot and wet against her chest. He had her blouse unbuttoned completely then as he stood to his full height and rounded her torso with his arms, yanking her against his front and arching himself into her, smashing her hand between their bodies. She squeezed him and earned a groan.

And then she turned her face to kiss him hard, their tongues meeting as the fire erupted around them.

"I need you," she whimpered against his lips as she pulled out of the kiss. "I need you, Chuck."

She pulled her hand out of his pants, only to tug his boxers down and out of the way. She caught him in her grip and moved her fist up and down his length, feeling him harden even more under her ministrations.

He groaned her name into her hair, his hands braced on the door on either side of her head, their chests pressed close together.

But then he lowered his hands to her sides and dragged them down the swell of her hips, along her thighs, finally clutching the hem of her skirt in his powerful grip.

"Chuck…" she whispered.

He skillfully and quickly yanked her skirt up and out of his way, before tucking his fingers into the waistband of her panties and tugging them down. She stepped out of them, but had to let go of his cock to steady herself with both hands on his biceps when he hoisted her up and quite nearly slammed her into the door.

Sarah was on the verge of begging with how demanding and powerful he was being. It was kind of new for him to be this way, and she had to admit, it was seriously turning her on. She figured it wasn't out of character for him as much as it was just a side of him he maybe hadn't shown her as often.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders, arching herself against him and feeling his cock against her opening.

"Baby," he breathed. "Oh, baby…"

And just like that, with his hand on her hip and the other pressed against the door, he slid his length inside of her, easing her down until he was buried to the hilt.

Sarah instinctively grabbed onto his hair with one hand and clung to him, gasping his name and burying her face in his neck.

Chuck wasn't soft or slow. Not by a long shot. He drove himself into her fast and hard.

His panting breaths against her ear made her that much more turned on, and eager for more. She cried out and threw her head back, letting go of his hair and blindly reaching up to grab onto one of the shelves above her on the adjacent wall, trying to hold herself steady as he pounded into her.

Because of the nature of this particular tryst, and the way he was thrusting into her at a furious pace, his strokes short and hard, she could feel her climax approaching after almost no time at all.

"I'm almost there," she gasped, absolutely breathless. It just felt so amazing. And he seemed speechless as he nodded, grabbing her hips in both hands, the skirt bunching in his fingers as he held her where she was and continued slamming into her.

It seemed like her orgasm was a little further off for a minute, but then it hit her suddenly, as though the shelf had broken above them and things were falling down over her head. She was practically buried in ecstasy as it overtook her, that blissful throbbing behind her belly button powerful and seemingly never-ending as she cried out and threw her head back.

She let out a silent moan, her voice catching in her throat as her whole body tensed and convulsed around him. And then she collapsed against him and he caught her safely, securely. He held her close, his arms around her, his face pressed into her hair as he breathed her name. "Sarah…You're amazing," he said breathlessly. "You're so amazing. Oh my God."

They clung to one another for a few moments and she did her best to regain a bit of her senses.

And then she finally eased her feet down to the floor, almost forgetting that she'd had her heels on this whole time. Well…that was kind of kinky.

That thrill came back, as the throbbing pleasure continued where he was still inside of her.

Chuck finally eased himself out of her and gently held her at her waist, reaching up with one hand to cup her face so tenderly she nearly cried. She knew it was just the after-effects of an amazing orgasm, so she blinked the tears away before they spilled and let out a long breath.

As he stepped in to hug her, she felt his hardness against her. It made her smirk a little as she decided it was her duty to make sure there was no evidence of their passionate coupling once they walked out of this small, poorly lit supply closet.

So she stepped back out of his embrace, leaning back against the door and pointedly looking down at his erection.

And then she gave him a coy look through her eyelashes, the wanton ache between her legs already back again. She scooted out from where he had her pinned to the door and leaned back against the shelves then, subtly feeling whether or not they were sturdy as she bit her lip and beckoned him closer with a tilt of her head and a raised eyebrow.

He followed her as though in a daze, a giant grin on his face, and she wondered at how he could give her the best sex of her life and still be the most adorable person she'd ever met.

Chuck kissed her so tenderly that Sarah almost decided that spending the rest of their time in the supply closet making out was enough of a thrill. He was just such an expert kisser. It awakened her entire body—as if her body wasn't already wide awake. And ready. So so ready.

When she pulled out of the kiss with a soft chuckle, feeling his fingers tuck between her legs and slide up and down her entrance, she decided that, no, simply making out wouldn't do. She needed much, much more.

And she turned around in his arms to face the shelves, looking over her shoulder invitingly and maybe a little shyly. It wasn't that they hadn't done this before. It was just that she'd never purposefully asked for it, either with actions or words. It usually just…happened.

She needn't have been unsure, because there were no words to explain the look on his face. However, a tiny voice in the back of her mind teasingly chastised a lusty, "Down, boy," just before he pounced. His arms were around her, his lips against her temple and cheek, and then he swept her hair away from her neck and kissed it, licking down to her shoulder as he moved the blouse down to cling to her biceps so that he could kiss her arms and back.

There was a chance she might tear a seam or something and she really liked this blouse, so she quickly shrugged out of it and draped it over a stack of plastic chairs next to her, before reaching up to hold onto the shelves.

She felt Chuck at her entrance, teasing her, making her whimper. "Oh, come on," she admonished with a soft giggle, sending him a teasing glare. He grinned cheekily and leaned in to nip at her jaw.

He took her from behind then, just a little bit, before easing himself out, and then back in halfway. He teased her that way for a minute, rocking against her, whispering her name into her ear. She didn't know why hearing his strangled voice whisper her name made her so damn hot, but it did.

And she grit her teeth, pushing her backside down into his thrust so that he was buried to the hilt.

Apparently Chuck was sensing that she wasn't in the mood to be teased anymore, and she felt his fingers curl around her hip, his other hand flattening on her lower stomach.

Sarah clung to the shelves and let her head fall forward as he thrust into her from behind. He was reaching all of the most pleasurable spots, and if her eyes were open, she was sure they'd be crossed. Even as his thrusts were long and powerful, each stroke lifting her to her tiptoes, he cradled her lovingly, like she was the most precious thing in the world to him.

"Touch me," she gasped, her grip tightening against the shelves as she started rocking herself back into his thrusts. "Touch me, Chuck."

He groaned her name and moved the hand he had on her hip up her torso, before he slid it underneath her bra to cup her breast.

With Chuck kneading her breast and teasing her nipple, even as he repeatedly drove his hardness into her center with power and skill, Sarah felt her climax approaching _again_.

"I'm gonna come," she whimpered. "Oh, _Chuck_!"

His breaths were coming faster against her hair then, his thrusts harder.

The hand he had spread on her belly dragged down until he had two fingers pressed against her clitoris. He started rubbing in circles, fast and hard. Having three parts of her body stimulated at the same time was almost too much for Sarah, and she nearly told him to stop at least one of them, for fear she'd get off a second time without him.

But then she felt him twitch inside of her, his voice strangled as he grunted her name, and his warm seed spilled inside of her.

"Ooooh, baby," he groaned. "Saraaah…"

He kept thrusting, a little faster, his fingers rubbing her clit vigorously.

She came hard, reaching back with one hand to clutch onto his curls tightly, hearing him wince with a hiss through his teeth. She didn't like to hurt him but she needed to hold on, needed to feel him, have him closer.

Sarah came down from her high a few minutes later, still panting, her fingers having not let up even a tad from where they gripped onto his hair. Chuck gently pulled out of her and guided her back to lean against his chest, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.

"You okay?" he asked in a ragged whisper.

She just giggled in response, letting her head fall back onto his shoulder and letting out a long, satisfied hum. "I've never been better," she panted. "Although I'm gonna need a few minutes to learn how to breathe again," she barely got out as she turned her face into his neck and nuzzled him with her nose.

And then Sarah turned around in her boyfriend's arms and hugged him. She hugged him so tightly, clinging to him with everything she was. And she just breathed him in, reveling in everything that _he _was.

They stayed that way for awhile. Sarah Walker and Chuck Bartowski. Finally together for real. And, if Sarah had anything to do with it, never to part.

And also never to tell _anybody_ about this supply closet. It would be their own dirty little secret. Perhaps not so dirty to her and Chuck. But she knew if anybody else figured out what they got up to in here, it would be incredibly dirty to them.

Nevertheless, she saw many a difficult day of paperwork ending up in here for them in the near future. And for her part, she was more than perfectly fine with it.

* * *

Thanks for reading! As always, reviews are appreciated. Really grateful to those who are still reading and writing Chuck fic out there.

Thanks!

SarahsSupplyCloset


End file.
